While There Was Plot
by oldandoutdated
Summary: While Haruka and all her gay friends were off having plot-related adventures, just what was Tokiya doing? Unrequited love, side jokes, and helpful Haruka. Ren/Masa, Tokiya/Otoya, implied Natsuki/Syo. Slash, yaoi, gay, whatever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

**While There Was Plot**

**Genre**: Romance, Humour  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (just in case, but I don't really write smut)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Tokiya/Otoya, Ren/Masato, implied Natsuki/Syo  
><strong>Summary<strong>: While Haruka and all her gay friends were off having plot-related adventures, just what was Tokiya doing? Unrequited love, side jokes, and helpful Haruka. Ren/Masa, Tokiya/Ottoya, implied Natsuki/Syo. Slash, yaoi, gay, whatever you want to call it.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no Prince-sama_ is not mine in any way, I own nothing and make no money.

**Spoilers**: Yup. Go finish watching the rest of the sparkly anime before reading.

Tokiya seemed to be spending far too much time by himself looking out random windows. He'd already spent a couple hours wandering around empty hallways moodily, and he was getting tired of apathetic females fainting and walking into walls when he walked by. Otoya was out doing something with Haruka, so there was nothing entertaining to do in his room besides colour-coding his wardrobe again. Ren was busy moping over his closeted sexuality issues, Masato was wandering around dark corners of the library pining over Ren, and Natsuki was out on a picnic with Syo. All the other students were completely boring and irrelevant. So, Tokiya headed up to one of the many empty corridors used for emotional scenes but otherwise abandoned by the collective student body, who preferred to congregate in public places.

A feathered quill scratched across his notebook, adding another character to his sonnet. Tokiya hummed softly, muttering rhyming words under his breath. Sunlight streamed in across the paper, casting a delicate shadow of his quill over the characters, making everything that much more emotional and symbolic. He could hear laughter outside the window, and peered out to investigate. The collective student body avoided laughter, so it had to be someone relevant. He spotted Otoya, Haruka, and Haruka's friend Tomo sitting on a bench, eating together. Otoya leaned in to steal a bit of Haruk's sushi, his hand brushing across her arm as he did. Tokiya frowned, turning away and clenching his hands in what the audience probably assumed was jealousy at someone touching Haruka but was pretty obviously his angsty, unrequited attraction towards Otoya. Tokiya sighed, picking up his notebook and leaving to go find another random window.

Red. Fed. Sled. Bed. _Bed._ Tokiya blushed and kept trying to think of a usable rhyme. He glanced out the window to his left, watching Otoya run around outside for no apparent reason. Sunlight glinting off his red hair, adding a golden tint to the spiky locks as he laughed at something Tomo was saying. Tokiya sighed again, running a hand down the wooden frame of the window. Abruptly, he turned and stalked out. Waiting for Otoya back in their room seemed like an excellent idea.

Tokiya added a couple more sonnets and one limerick to his notebook before Otoya finally returned to their room, shaking his fiery red hair to cast away the rain water dripping down the messy, silky strands to slide down a muscled neck. Funny, it hadn't been raining the last time he looked out a random window. Not that he was complaining; attractive rain water didn't need logic to justify its necessity. Otoya blinked and focused his brilliant red gaze on Tokiya, his smile lighting up the entirety of the universe.

"Tokiya? There's soup spilling onto your lap." Otoya pointed to the bowl of noodles on his desk that had somehow tipped over sideways. Tokiya sighed and picked the bowl up, ignoring the searing heat burning through his pants and heading towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he returned in a much grumpier mood that still came off outwardly as indifference. Otoya was sprawled across the floor, writing something with his ridiculous headphones blasting some kind of music. He was so inelegant, Tokiya sighed, too spontaneous, too bubbly. A perfect opposite. Otoya looked up and grinned, taking off his headphones.

"Tokiya! I can't wait to tell you all about what I did with Nanami today. She's amazing. But first, what were you up to?" Otoya asked, still smiling happily. Tokiya felt his chest tighten, he muttered something about studying as he slid the notebook under a pile of work on his desk. He listened to Otoya prattle on happily about Haruka, with a bitter frown that could be interpreted as feelings of attraction towards Haruka. But maybe it was better that way. He gazed down at Otoya sadly, still half-listening to some kind of tale about piano angst.

"So, then, Nanami was telling me how her grandmother told her love was genderless, and it really had an impact on me…. Tokiya, are you listening?" Otoya paused, tilting his head to the side and watching him. Tokiya growled, shoving out of the room to go take a moody, sweaty shower.

(***)

Otoya watched Tokiya slam the door of their room with a heavy heart. There were times when he was sure Tokiya thought of him as no more than an annoyance, but then… then Tokiya would do something that said otherwise. Those moments had been few and far between since he had started hanging out with Haruka, and Otoya was worried about his friend. He glanced over at Tokiya's desk, noting that something seemed out of place. There was an old notebook sticking out of the impeccably neat stack of books. Otoya frowned, getting up from his comfy spot on the floor and wandering over. Surely, if it were just schoolwork, Tokiya wouldn't mind, right? Of course not. He carefully pulled out the notebook, flipping to a random page. Otoya nearly dropped the book when he read the first line. It was… poetry? He hadn't known Tokiya wrote poems. Quickly, he shut the notebook and placed it back. He couldn't help flushing at the line he'd read, there was one incredibly lucky redheaded girl somewhere in the school. Otoya pulled out his headphones and returned to sprawling on the floor, resolutely ignoring the notebook behind him.

(***)

Tokiya returned from his shower half an hour later. Water dripped down his shimmering blue hair, pooling in crystalline rivulets across his bare chest. Not that he'd deliberately left his shirt open or anything. He was mildly pleased to see Otoya's eyes widen at his entrance, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He glanced over at his desk, freezing as he saw the notebook that was now on top of his textbooks.

"Otoya…" He said slowly, turning to face a very guilty looking roommate. "Explain why my notebook was been touched."

"Er… I only read one line. I'm sorry. And it was lovely!" Otoya babbled, leaping up from his spot on the floor and moving closer, gripping one of Tokiya's wrists tightly. "I'm really, really sorry. And, whoever she is, she's very lucky."

"Right…" Tokiya said, backing away. He glanced off to the side, avoiding Otoya's unnerving red gaze.

"Tokiya. I-it's okay, I mean, if it's Haruka…"Otoya trailed off, still staring helplessly at him. "You always act so moody whenever she's mentioned, and I was kind of worried… I guess it makes sense, there are tons of times when you've looked jealous and stuff…" Tokiya just sighed, shaking off Otoya's wrist and walking away, taking his notebook with him. Maybe now was a good time for one of those random walks in empty hallways.

**AN: Annnd it would have ended here, but my wonderful friend/beta told me to "use my command of the English language and write more words." So there will be more chapters. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews make my ears shoot rainbows~**

**Update: Thanks for removing all my POV changing markers . Fixing both chapters so they are back in place, why was no one yelling at me for the confusion? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

(***)

Masato glanced up from the book he was reading in a dark, lonely corner of the library. He took a careful sip of his tea before reacting to Tokiya moodily sitting down across from him.

"Masa, are you doing anything important right now?" Tokiya asked, tapping impatiently on the table.

"Hmm, not really. I might go wander around and see if I can spot Ren anywhere later, but that would be after I finish my tea and fix my hair." He replied, glaring over his teacup when Tokiya smirked.

"Still after Ren, then? Even though he's still got all the unimportant female students fawning over his every breath?" Tokiya asked, lowering his voice rather unnecessarily, since the collective student body avoided going anywhere near them without some kind of explicit permission. Masato flipped his hair indignantly, bangs flying backward in a shower of dramatic sparkles.

"I'm trying to be patient; he's still having some issues." He said quietly, watching steam drift off the top of his tea. "Not like you can talk, isn't Otoya still being stupidly oblivious?" Tokiya sighed, thumping his head down on the desk. Masa raised an eyebrow and continued to sip from his cup.

"He thinks I'm secretly pining after Haruka." Tokiya muttered against the table. "I'm so far past being amused. I get that he's straight, but how dense can he be? Every other flipping person noticed."

"Ren, Syo, and I are not 'everyone,' Tokiya. And didn't we all tell you that Otoya was obviously gay? He's a bit slow on the uptake, but it's obvious." Masa calmly explained, ignoring Tokiya's muffled snort. He glanced over to his left when he heard a noise far too loud and interesting to have come from anyone but a relevant character. His teacup was slammed down on the table, spilling several drops across the assortment of seemingly random textbooks, when he spotted Ren pinning some random female against a bookshelf, one of his hands lazily running through her hair as his mouth ghosted over her ear. Tokiya looked up when his chair scraped across the floor, following the line of his glare towards the bookshelf. Tokiya sighed, reaching out to tug on his sleeve.

"Leave him, you know he's just doing it out of denial."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Masa snapped, insistently tugging his sleeve away. "He knows how I feel, and yet he goes on pretending." Then he sighed, slumping in his chair and turning away from the sight of silky, golden hair being touched by someone else. Someone unworthy.

"Well, I'm off to go find a quieter spot to work, want to come?" Tokiya asked, running a hand through his hair. Masa shook his head, turning back to his tea and pulling a seemingly random book out of the stack in front of him with a glower as some distinctly feminine giggling was heard from the direction of the bookshelves.

(***)

Tokiya glanced up from his sunny spot by a window when Ren walked in, comb and fashion magazines in hand. He sat down without greeting and began to fix his hair, glaring at some poor piece of stonework on the other side of the room.

"Any reason you aren't in your room doing this?" Tokiya queried, raising an eyebrow as Ren pulled a mirror out of his pocket.

"I am up here, gracing you with my presence, because my roommate is being insufferably crabby." Ren sniffed, snapping his mirror closed and picking up his magazine. Tokiya sighed, scribbling a last character in his notebook before slowly turning his head towards Ren with a long-suffering expression.

"Is there any point asking the identity of whatever random female that was in the library? Did she happen to 'sweep you off your feet?'" Tokiya asked, ignoring the intense scowl that crossed Ren's face.

"You implying something, Ichi?" Ren narrowed his eyes, clenching his fingers around magazine tightly.

"Please, we're all getting sick of this string of girls that are never enough."

"You've been talking with the Little Lamb, haven't you?" Ren accused, biting his lip. "She keeps trying to… tell me things." Tokiya gave an exasperated sigh and felt an immense pang of pity for Masato.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." He said,

"Oh, just… That thing you said about a string of girls. She was asking why I haven't thought of… dating… guys." Ren finished quietly, shrinking back against the stone. "Which is totally ridiculous, I might add." He added quickly, glancing away uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should try listening." Tokiya said, rolling his eyes and returning to his notebook. Ren remained silent, staring off somewhere above his magazine.

Tokiya peered out of a window, watching Otoya dance and flip his hair, accompanied by many shimmering sparkles. Dance. Prance. Lance. Pants. _Pants._ Tokiya blushed and muttered under his breath. He watched the small group finish their routine, Haruka clapping and saying something to them. Otoya's face lit up with her cooing words of praise. Tokiya snapped the tip of his pen against the paper. He glanced down at the useless writing implement with a resigned expression, tossing it aside and bringing out yet another from his pocket. He made a note to invest in more durable pens. The sound of a large group of nameless females giggling drifted in through the window, causing Tokiya to peer out with interest. The sight of Masa grinding his teeth and clenching his hands into fists could only mean Ren was approaching, little else could produce any kind of emotional reaction from him. Tokiya watched Ren predictably saunter up and step in-between Masa and Haruka, presenting the latter with a rose and flirtatious wink. Tokiya sighed, watching Masa scowl and say something scathing to his roommate. Ren stiffened, giving a short reply before turning away to talk to Syo. Tokiya shook his head, turning back to his notebook.

A few minutes later, Masa stormed in angrily, slamming the door closed behind him and standing the center of the room, glaring daggers at the floor as he gritted his teeth. Tokiya raised his eyebrows expectantly, wondering if this would be the moment Masa finally let out all those years of pent up emotions he kept hidden behind his normally cool composure. Then Masa breathed out slowly, unclenching his jaw and moving forward to sit by Tokiya.

"What did Ren do this time?" Tokiya asked, casting a curious glance at the now-empty courtyard out the window.

"He gave a rose to Nanami. He drags that gang of fawning females around. He flirts with anything that moves, but not me." Masa sighed, glaring coldly at the large grand piano that was in the room for no apparent reason and was always left unattended. Tokiya reached out to awkwardly pat his shoulder.

"Well, at least we can brilliantly use all these conflicting emotions to make stunning pieces of music." Tokiya said, attempting a rueful smile.

"I thought you were incapable of letting any outward emotion show unless you were dressed up like a grinning circus idiot?" Masa asked, raising an amused eyebrow when Tokiya sighed.

"Thanks for the reminder of how stupid I look with eyeliner and a fake smile." Tokiya groaned. Otoya chose that moment to poke his head through the door.

"Hey! So is this where you hide all day, Tokiya? And what was that about eyeliner? That's a pretty funny mental image. Next you'll tell me you style your hair to look like that." Otoya laughed, missing Tokiya self-consciously reaching up to touch his hair.

"Er, right. What an outlandish notion. I think now would be a good time to go do some moonlit wandering. It's only the fourth full moon of the month, after all." Tokiya rose from his spot by the rapidly darkening window, tucking his notebook away and leaving Otoya asking Masato if he wanted to help bake a cake for Haruka. Tokiya sighed for about the hundredth time that day, taking out his blue cellphone and checking his text messages.

_ Tokiya~! Want to come bake a cake? :D –Otoya 3_

Tokiya smiled, tucking the phone away. He should probably get someone to show him how to reply to text messages. He kept putting it off, because Otoya continued to send him little messages despite never receiving any replies.

**AN: Review. . All I have to say. Even if it's one character, it means a lot. **


End file.
